Un estriper para Hermione
by Ryo black devil
Summary: Hermione cumple 20 años y sus amigas le han preparado una noche inolvidable. Que pasa cuando cierto rubio aparece en su tan alocada noche.


Buenas! Este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja de la que me he obsesionado últimamente. Así que espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Dismclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autora: J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _9.45 pm_

Todavía no sabía qué ponerse para la fiesta de esta noche. Miraba las prendas que estaban sobre su cama, se debatía por un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas o una camiseta blanca con unos jeans. No es que no le gustase ninguna de esas prendas, pero conociendo a sus amigas eran demasiado formales, aunque era normal, porque esa ropa era para el trabajo en el ministerio. Suspiró, no había nada que hacer, era demasiado tarde para preocuparse.

Ese mismo día había cumplido 20 años y su mejor amiga Ginny, junto con Luna, le habían preparado una fiesta de la cual no sabía nada. Iba a ser noche de chicas, porque le habían dejado bien claro a sus amigos que ellos sobraban. Río mentalmente, ellas si que sabía hacer una montaña de un granito de arena. Era solo un día más. Nada especial. No hacía falta que hicieran nada a lo grande, con tal de verlas, a ella le bastaba, pero como no, su punto de vista fue escuchado e ignorado de la misma manera.

Alguien llamó al timbre, cosa que la sorprendió porque no esperaba a nadie hasta dentro de una hora. Dudosa fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose de lleno con una pelirroja y una rubia sonrientes. Eso la horrorizó, no por verlas sino porque no tenía nada preparado. Miró el reloj otra vez ¿Estaba roto? Pero no, funcionaba perfectamente.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? ¡falta una hora! ¡Todavía no estoy lista!- dijo la castaña

Ginny se acercó a ella tranquilamente y posó una mano en su hombro, negando con la cabeza, mientras que Luna solo reía disimuladamente.

-Tranquila Hermione, no hace falta que seas tan organizada, hemos venido porque sabemos muy bien que tu guardarropa es un asco

 _Touché_ , se notaba que eran amigas desde hacía tiempo. Después de la guerra, cada uno de sus compañeros que había sobrevivido, empezó a rehacer su vida. Unos consiguieron fácilmente trabajo en el mundo mágico, mientras otros, decidieron que el mundo muggle era más seguro y se instalaron allí. Ginny Weasley había decidido independizarse, así que alquiló un pisito junto con su actual novio Harry, del que estaba perdidamente enamorada desde hacía más o menos 9 años. Luna Lovegood había decidido abrir una floristería en el centro de la ciudad, donde acudían tanto muggles como magos. Harry había decidido hacerse auror, así que pocas veces podían verse, pero aun así siempre encontraban la manera. Con Ron todo había sido un poco más difícil, es verdad que había habido una atracción palpable, pero los dos habían decidido no arriesgarse, porque su amistad valía más que otra cosa. Aunque la verdad, es que se habían distanciado desde el final de la guerra.

Sus amigas la sentaron en la silla de su escritorio y la miraron divertida. Sacaron unos paquetes de una bolsa de plástico y se lo tendieron. Ella los agarró mirandolas extrañada. Ginny sabía muy bien lo que había dentro porque justamente lo había escogido con mucho esmero, seguro su amiga la mataría cuando viese que era, pero poco le importaba. Haría que se lo pusiese aunque le costara la vida. Esa era la noche de Hermione Granger y nada ni nadie se lo estropearia.

La castaña empezó a desenvolver el primer obsequio y cuando finalmente no hubo papel las miró atónitas. Era cierto que sus atuendos eran demasiado formales y que cubrían mucho pero eso no significaba que tenían que ponerle algo tan escaso de ropa.

-Ginny tengo bragas que cubren más que estos shorts- Exclamó -Y este top tiene las dimensiones de mi sujetador deportivo. No puedo salir a la calle así.

La pelirroja volvió a negar con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que su amiga iba a reaccionar así. La conocía como si ella misma la hubiese parido. Miró a Luna, esta traía puesta una sonrisa como si se divirtiera como aquella situación.

-Toda tu ropa interior cubre más que esos shorts y el top, resalta los atributos que parecen inexistentes bajo esa camisa que llevas puesta.

Hermione no pudo más que enrojecer. Pero no dijo nada y prefirió abrir los otros dos envoltorios. El segundo que abrió eran unos botines negros con tacón que conjuntaban con el top. Sonrió, eran preciosos. Finalmente dejó los zapatos y abrió el último regalo y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ropa interior: un pequeño tanga negro y un sujetador con encaje del mismo color. Los colores volvieron a adornar su rostro y pudo ver como la menor de los Weasley sonreía orgullosa. Nunca le había gustado la lencería y menos, la que enseñaba tanto.

-No iba a permitir que salieses con esa ropa- Su tono no era despectivo pero casi- Además, no podía aceptar que te pudieses tus bragas con ese short. Antes me pego un tiro- No había quien la superase en dramatismo.

-Hermione, tranquila, estarás preciosa - Al fin la rubia había decidido entrar en la conversación.

Antes de que pudiese rebatir esas palabras, las dos amigas obligaron literalmente a que la tercera se vistiese con las prendas que le habían regalado. Hubo grandes forcejeos pero gracias a una pequeña ayudita de la magia consiguieron su cometido. Sin el apoyo de los hechizos nunca habrían podido. Para darle un retoque final la maquillaron. Cuando Hermione se levantó parecía una persona completamente diferente. sus ojos castaños estaban enmarcados por un contorno negro y los labios tenían un rosa melocotón con un poco de brillo, el cabello se lo habían dejado libre y sus rizos caían delicadamente por sus hombros, mientras que su piel de porcelana lucía en todo su esplendor gracias a la poca ropa que llevaba y sus curvas resaltaban a simple vista.

Cuando la pelirroja estuvo satisfecha del trabajo decidió que era hora de irse de fiesta y sonriendo abrió la puerta para que salieran sus compañeras. La joven Granger titubeó unos segundos para luego suspirar, no había nada que hacer, si ella no se iba por cuenta propia la arrastrarían sus amigas y no quería montar un espectáculo, eso lo tenía claro. Se dió ánimos y empezó a caminar.

En el momento que pisaron la calle, miles de ojos se posaron en las tres mujeres porque obviamente, sus compañeras tampoco dejaban que desear. Ginny Weasley traía puesta una minifalda tejana que hacían resaltar sus torneadas piernas y su firme trasero, una camiseta negra de tirantes con un escote V que dejaban ver el naciente de sus pechos y finalmente unas botas altas negras con tacón de aguja. Luna Lovegood llevaba un simple vestido negro sin ningún estampado, algo realmente extraño viniendo de ella, era apretado de arriba sujetado únicamente del cuello, no obstante, a partir de la cintura, caía cual cascada hasta las rodillas. Hacía que destacara todas las curvas que tenía su cuerpo.

Hermione se sintió algo cohibida, no tenía la costumbre de ser el centro de atención. Y bueno, obviamente lo estaban siendo. Aunque parecía que a sus amigas no les afectaba en ningún sentido. Se sintió un poco tonta, sus amigas habían hecho todo eso por ella así que tenía que disfrutarlo e ir con la cabeza bien alta. Y así fue como las tres señoritas empezaron a dirigirse a su primer destino de la noche.

Después de 20 minutos de caminar, entraron en un local llamado "S-Men" iluminado por luces blancas. La puerta era oscura y el contenido no inspiraba nada bueno. Pero por suerte, estaban en el mundo humano así que lo peor que le podía pasar es que intentaran raptarla, cosa que no la preocupaba porque la magia la ayudaría en ese aspecto. Porque obviamente había llevado su varita, por si acaso. Un hombre trajeado las esperaba a la entrada con una lista. Ginny dio el nombre y el guardia las dejó entrar.

Dejaron sus cosas en recepción y luego atravesaron un pasillo. Al final de este había una cortina negra y espesa. entraron sin titubear y la luz las cegó por un momento. Cuando por fin sus ojos se adaptaron, los ojos de hermione no pudieron más que abrirse como platos. Era una habitación bastante grande infestado de gente -aunque decir gente es un término algo inapropiado ya que el 99% eran mujeres- al final de la sala, se hallaba un escenario el cual estaba siendo utilizado por un grupo de muchachos francamente guapos. Se movían y cada cierto tiempo se sacaban una prenda, cosa que hacía que la temperatura subiese en el cuarto.

La pequeña Granger, aunque no tan pequeña, se dio la vuelto para salir de ese lugar aunque desgraciadamente fue detenida por sus dos amigas que ya había previsto todo eso. Cada una la cogió por una muñeca y la arrastraron hasta la barra. Viendo que no tenía oportunidad, la cumpeañera dejó de resistirse, un buen trago de alcohol la ayudaría a animarse. Cuando estuvieron en frente pidieron seis chupitos de tequila, dos para cada una. Y se los bebieron de un golpe. Sí, definitivamente el alcohol ayudaba a que pase todo mejor. Finalmente, después de un par de chupitos más, decidieron ir a bailar junto al escenario para apreciar las sudorosos cuerpos de aquellos muchachos que eran el centro de atención -aunque decir "decidieron" en verdad significa que Ginny las obligó.-

A la primera canción, Hermione las miró algo indignada por haberla traído a ese lugar y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo. La segunda canción ojeo las vistas que tenía delante, porque aunque eso fuera descabellado, tenía curiosidad y de cierta manera era atrayente. Finalmente a la tercera canción y gracias a que por fin el alcohol le había hecho efecto, empezó a divertirse con el espectáculo. Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro, había empezado a temer que ese plan fuera una mala idea, pero por suerte su amiga era muy mala bebedora. Decidió que necesitaban más dosis de esa sustancia maravillosa que hacía que la sosa de Hermione Granger se volviera alocada. Y así lo hizo, les tendió un buen vaso de mojito a cada una y se bebió el suyo.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, la pequeña Granger se había subido al escenario por decisión propia, cuando cierto bombero había pedido una ayudante. Ciertamente la chica iba bastante "alegre" por decirlo de alguna manera, así que no es de extrañar que empezase a desabrochar el chaleco del chico mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban de manera electrificante. Finalmente se deshizo de todas las prendas y orgullosa, tiró los pantalones a la muchedumbre que se abalanzaron como lobas hambrientas cual su presa.

Cuando la chica por fin bajó, la menor de los Weasley le sonrió y aun estando como estaba, tenia un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Incluso temiendo la respuesta, pregunto que le pasaba.

-Te hemos pagado un estriptis personal- la pelirroja no era de andarse con rodeos, desgraciadamente.

Entonces ante el desconcierto de la castaña, Luna aprovechó para "acompañarla" -a empujones- al sitio donde tendría un magnífico espectáculo para ella solita. Tuvo que pedir disculpas tres veces, que la pisaran otras dos y casi le tiraran alcohol por encima, pero finalmente llegó al final de la sala y adentro a su amiga por el pasillo por el que habían llegado.

-Ginny date por muerta- le dijo Hermione antes de adentrarse en aquella habitación, lo cual solo provocó que la aludida riese. Sobre todo porque la que estaba con ella no era la menor de los Weasley, sino la única hija de los Lovegood. Pero Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en su próximo evento que no se fijó en ese detalle. Aun así, mataría a Ginny a la mañana siguiente, de eso Luna estaba completamente segura.

La rubia empujó la castaña dentro de la sala y cerró rápidamente para que la susodicha no pudiese salir y le pidió al hombre que la acompañaba que cerrase la puerta con llave. Extrañado el hombre obedeció, con tal que le pagaran, haría lo que le pedían. Desde fuera se podía escuchar a la cumpleañera aporrear la puerta y gritando un sinfín de cosas. El hombre miró a la rubia con una ceja alzada y esta solo se encogió de hombros retándole importancia. Finalmente la chica se marchó dejando a la peli marrón gritando.

Unos minutos después, viendo que sus quejas no eran escuchadas, Hermione decidió esperar a que la puerta se abriese y así poder salir de ese lugar. Entonces se giró y ojeó la sala, la cual era circular de color rojo oscuro amueblado únicamente con un sofá de cuero negro y una mesa redonda situada al lado de este, con una caja rosa abierta que dejaba ver pequeños bombones de chocolate negro. Se sintió algo sofocada así que se sentó en ese cómodo diván y decidió probar el manjar de los dioses. El chocolate se deshizo cuando entró en su boca dejando escapar una sustancia de ella. Era un poco densa, dulce y a la vez un poco amarga. Cogió otra y se la volvió a meter en la lengua para degustar tan extraño alimento. Y así lo hizo hasta que empezó a experimentar un fuego que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, también empezó a sentirse extrañamente mareada, pero era un mareo agradable.

Entonces oyó un ruido y la puerta se abrió lentamentamente para dejar pasar un joven alto, de tez pálida, rubio y de ojos grises, vestido de policía. La primera impresión de la maga es que se había metido en un lío y temió lo peor pero seguidamente reconoció al muchacho que tenía en frente y sus ojos se agrandaron hasta casi salirse de la órbita. Ese era Draco Malfoy, de linaje puro, mago y un capullo integral ¿Porque diablos estaba ese tipejo en un lugar así?

Ella no fue la única en sorprenderse, Draco se quedó más pálido de lo que ya era, y no pudo más que quedarse quieto como se le hubiesen lanzado el hechizo _Impedimenta_ , nunca se hubiese imaginado encontrarse a la comelibros de Granger en ese lugar. ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco o que? Estuvo a unos escasos segundos de salir de allí pero entonces una voz le habló.

-Malfoy-se giró y la encontró mirándolo fijamente- Estás- hizo una pequeña pausa- cambiado - de todas palabras existentes había decidido declarar precisamente esas, cosa que descolocó al rubio quien no se esperaba para nada dicha afirmación, Granger lo estaba halagado y ¿seduciendo? Indiscutiblemente el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Hermione se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a él, con paso extremadamente lento y sensual. Cuando ya estuvo a su lado, levantó la mano y le acarició suavemente la piel del cuello. Al pobre chico ese simple acto le propinó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Que demonios le pasaba a Granger, ella nunca había sido de las mujeres que se dejaban llevar por el momento. Bajó la mirada y dio de lleno con el comienzo de los senos de la chica. Tragó fuerte, esa chica que tenía enfrente había dejado de ser la niña que había visto la primera vez en Hogwarts. Se obligó a apartar la mirada para no caer en su juego y dio de lleno en la caja vacía que servían en el local para apaciguar la tensión inicial.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante - Veo que la santurrona de Hermione Granger se ha comido todos los chocolates afrodisíacos.-

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente como si le hubiesen anunciado que había suspendido un examen y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un leve como.

-Veo que no lo sabías- el tono divertido no pasó desapercibido por la pelimarron - Esos chocolates que te has comidos llevan alcohol dentro.-

Entonces la chica comprendió la razón por la cual la sala le daba vueltas y porque el hombre, porque sí, obviamente Malfoy se había convertido en todo un hombre, le parecía tan apetecible en ese preciso instante. Con un poco de torpeza regresó al sofá y se sentó, la información no le había sentado demasiado bien. Se sintió extremadamente tonta.

Draco que no había dejado de observarla en ningún momento no pudo más que divertirle la situación. Ver en ese estado a la chica le complacía sumamente aunque no pudo pasar por alto el cuerpo de la fémina cuando se sentó. Sus torneadas piernas, su firme trasero, su pequeña cintura, su apetecible busto. Se pellizcó el brazo para salir del aturdimiento que ella le estaba provocando. Por muy deseable que fuera Granger, seguía siendo una sangre sucia. Sin embargo su voz interna no dejaba de decirle que aprovechara la situación y se divertiese a costa de su invitada. Total la chica ya había pagado por sus servicios, eso significaba que su vida era tan monótona que necesitaba un poco de diversión. Y dejar una huella en la sosa de Granger era algo que le agradaba sumamente.

La tensión de esa habitación era demasiado tensa. Draco lo notaba así que abrió la puerta y le susurro unas palabras a un joven alto que había al otro lado. Seguidamente este desapareció y el rubio cerró la entrada. Inmediatamente se sentó al lado de la chica y se puso cómodo Hermione no lo notó hasta que él le sopló en la oreja, eso hizo que la chica diera un brinco y se levantara como si su acompañante tuviese lepra. El problema vino cuando dicha acción le pasó factura y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Esa noche estaba siendo un asco. Obviamente todo eso no hacía más que aumentar la alegría de su compañero. Pero eso se lo guardó para sí mismo.

Minutos después, unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta hizo que el rubio se levantara y recibiera al nuevo invitado, que le pasó una botella transparente con un líquido azul cielo, seguramente era un licor exótico.

-Esto hará más amena la velada- una sonrisa arrogante asombro por su rostro- o acaso quieres que esto acabe aquí y pierdas el dinero que has invertido en mi- al ver la mirada de desconcierto de su ex-compañera de clases sonrió satisfecho - o acaso no sabes lo que has pagado- su expresión le dio a entender que estaba en lo cierto- Querida, has pagado un número de 3 cifras -

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, sus amigas habían pagado una cantidad inimaginable para que ella lo disfrutara pero… el chico era Draco Malfoy, no es como si pudiera olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el pasado y pasar página. Aunque ciertamente su dificultad para pensar le estaba pasando factura y su calor corporal pedía a gritos tener a ese hombre haciéndole un estriptis. Pero era Draco Malfoy. Pero estaba para mojar pan. Pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy. Pero esta ocasión era irrepetible. Pero era la comadreja de Malfoy. Pero necesitaba volver a ver y tocar a un hombre. Pero…. El debate mental de la chica acabó en ese instante, había demasiados pros y solo un contra y aunque ese contra tuviese mucho peso, él que más perdía si eso se acababa sabiendo era él, no ella. No obstante ella también saldría perjudicada.

Sin analizar más ese problema, cogió la botella que sostenía su "regalo de cumpleaños" y sin utilizar ningún vaso, bebió del recipiente. Le dio unos pocos tragos y luego se lo tendió al rubio. Sentía el dulzón del alcohol y el quemazón de la garganta que este producía. No había vuelta atrás.

…

Hermione abrió un ojo pero el sol la cegó por unos segundos así que los cerró y se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza para que la luz no la molestara. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Maldita resaca ¿Qué había pasado ayer?. Tenía la mente en blanco, no recordaba absolutamente nada después de beber ese líquido azul. ¿La habían drogado? Diablos, tenía que ser más precavida. Cogiendo todas su fuerza de voluntad decidió destaparse y tomarse un buen café que le despejaría la mente.

Cuando lo hizo, la luz volvió a cegarla pero aun así no huyó, por algo era una Gryffindor. Se sentó y puso los pies en el frío suelo, cuál fue su error cuando se giró y dio de lleno con los ojos penetrantes del Slytherin, él cual había visto el día anterior.

-Hola Granger- dijo el rubio. - Si no es mucha molestia, podrías hacer el favor de desatarme - Era más una afirmación que una pregunta y su voz se oía divertida pero a la vez irritado.

Entonces la chico observó que Draco estaba atado al cabezal de su cama con unas esposas. Ahora si que Hermione estaba perdida. Observó el lugar, definitivamente ese era su apartamento. Así que la pregunta era ¿Porque Malfoy estaba en su cama? Miró fijamente los ojos grisáceos del muchacho y tras comprobar que no era un sueño empezó a entrar en pánico. Minutos después observó -gracias principalmente a que su invitado carraspeo-como el chico estaba en una posición incómoda, así que se puso a buscar las llaves que abrirían ese maldito artefacto.

-Porque no mejor utilizas la magia- el chico empezaba a estar harto de esa situación. Solo quería largarse de ese lugar -Así puede que acabemos antes- chasqueó la lengua. La comelibros se había vuelto tonta, lo que le faltaba.

Entonces la chica cogió la varita que se hallaba sobre la estantería, tampoco sabía como había llegado allí pero eso lo vería más tarde. Tras lanzarle el hechizo de Alohomora, las esposas hicieron un ligero clic y se abrieron dejando libre a su captor, que segundos más tarde se estaba poniendo la ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitación.

Cuando ya estaba completamente listo, Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de la Gryffindor y se dispuso a irse pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo

-Podrías decir qué pasó ayer-Se la veía completamente perdida

Entonces a Draco se le pintó una sonrisa arrogante en la cara y tras decirle _No sabía que sabías hacer todas esas cosas, fue una noche inolvidable Granger. Cuando quieras repetimos_ le guiño el ojo y se marchó, dejando a la pobre más aturdida que antes. Hermione no era de las que decía malas palabras pero, ¿Qué coño había pasado la noche anterior?


End file.
